gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Bohan
Bohan is one of the five boroughs in the Grand Theft Auto IV version of Liberty City. It's the smallest major island in GTA IV, only containing 7 of the city's 65 individual neighbourhoods with only four accessible businesses, with an estimated population of 1,045,463. Its real-life archetype is The Bronx. Bohan is located in the north-east of Liberty City. According to the in-game Public Broadcasting documentary, Bohan is a Dutch word meaning "Dutch word" (Altough this is untrue. The real dutch word for "Dutch word" is "Nederlands woord"). Most Bohan avenues are named after major prisons (Alcatraz Avenue, Rykers Avenue, Sing Sing Avenue, San Quentin Avenue, and Guantanamo Avenue being five examples). Many Bohan streets are named after breakdancing moves, such as Worm Street, Spin Street, Applejack Street and Valdez Street. Character Bohan is the most deprived of the five boroughs in Liberty City. It mainly consists of run-down housing projects and derelict squalor housing. South Bohan and Fortside are the best examples of this type of location. Whilst there is often evidence of gentrification in other deprived districts across Liberty City there is very little evidence of it in these neighborhoods. There is a strong gang presence in these two districts, with South Bohan and Fortside being Spanish Lords' primary turf. Chase Point and Industrial generally consist of abandoned warehouses and archaic docking facilities, serving as Bohan's declining industrial districts. Prostitution is very common in these districts, far more so than anywhere else in Liberty City. Street prostitutes can be found congregating on many street corners during the nightime. Northern Gardens is a slightly less deprived area with considerable green space and a beach in its northern limits. It provides Bohan's Policing and Medical Services. The major function of the neighborhood is its housing of the Northern Gardens Projects which is one of Liberty City's largest housing estates. The projects' main complex shows signs of gentrification with the presence of small convenience shops and comparatively modern housing facilities. The police station is directly connected to Northern Gardens Projects by means of a short staircase, presumably to allow for an improved police presence and more effective response to crime. Boulevard is Bohan's largest district and contains considerable parkland, green space and a beach in its northern limits. Boulevard is the safest and least deprived of the seven districts. The areas to the south of the district are more urban in character and are focussed around the Grand Boulevard thoroughfare. Little Bay is in the east of Bohan and is the borough's smallest locale. It contains low-rise apartment housing and could be considered one of the borough's safer and less deprived areas. The population of Bohan are mainly Spanish or of another Hispanic nationality; this population trend is particularly concentrated around South Bohan and Fortside. Other ethnic enclaves include the predominant African-American demographic of Northern Gardens and an Albanian presence in Little Bay. Transport Subway Stations *'B/E Bohan Line:' **one on Windmill Street **one on San Quentin Avenue Bridges *East Borough Bridge: connects to Charge Island to the southwest *Dukes Bay Bridge: connects to Dukes to the southeast *Northwood Heights Bridge: connects to Algonquin to the west Highways *The Northern Expressway: the main highway that connects the Northwood Heights Bridge and the Dukes Bay Bridge. Public Services Police Departments *Bohan East Police Department on Leavenworth Ave. *Bohan West Police Department on Applejack St. Hospitals *Bohan Hospital on Leavenworth Ave. Fire Departments *Bohan Fire Department on Caterpillar St. Pickups Health *In Boulevard, on Lompoc Avenue; in the northern basketball court, beside the bleachers *In the Industrial District, on Leavenworth Avenue; under the 24-7 Supermarket sign near the Bohan Hospital stairs *In the Industrial District, on Lomac Avenue; in the southwest corner of the warehouse from Hostile Negotiation *In Little Bay, on Sing Song Avenue; on the makeup table in the dressing room at the end of the stage in The Triangle Club *In Northern Gardens, on Coxsack Avenue; in a dirt lot on top of a wall near the stoop *In South Bohan, on Attica Avenue; in an office in the Sprunk warehouse Armor *In Chase Point, on Folsom Way; in the corner of the top floor of the unfinished building *In Fortside, on Grand Blvd.; on the pier *In Fortside, on Folsom Way; behind a green storage unit, behind the ARS building Notable Residents *Mallorie Bardas *Manny Escuela *Tyrone Hancock *Sonny Onorato *Mark Lupisella *Vincent Lupisella *Tony McTony *Carmen Ortiz *Moe Schwartz *Elizabeta Torres *Willy Valerio Businesses *The Triangle Club: a strip club on the eastern side of Bohan on Coxsack Ave. *S&M Auto Sales: Stevie's garage in Chase Point where you deliver all 30 vehicles to his garage for money. *Burger Shot: **one in the Fortside district on San Quentin Avenue **one near the docks in the Industrial district on Lompoc Avenue Neighborhoods *Boulevard (Concourse) *Chase Point (Hunts Point) *Fortside (Fordham) *Industrial (Soundview, Port Morris) *Little Bay (Throgs Neck)(Pelham Bay) *Northern Gardens (Co-op City) *South Bohan (South Bronx) Other Information *When the player is driving a car, in Bohan, several of the same car will spawn on the street nearby the safehouse. This is useful for saving more of the same "rare" car in the Bohan safehouse parking space. Category:Liberty City in GTA IV Category:Bohan